My Goddamn Crush
by KunoichiKazama
Summary: Dr Cox has realized that he's in love with Elliot. How will he handle it? With anger, of course. Cox/Elliot.
1. One

"Hey, Doctor Cox, I-"

"No."

This was how most of our conversations go. She expects anything of me, she won't get it.

She glares at me.

"Jesus, Dr Cox! This isn't about me, this is about helping people, so will you get off your ass and help me?!" she says, fire in her eyes.

They say that the calm before a storm is the scariest part. Elliot seems to realize this. I stand and step close to her. I tower over her.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I'll just-" She interrupts herself and runs away.

I sigh and sit with my head in my hands. The truth is that I love her. I had done since she had made herself over recently. I almost fell over in shock when she strutted down the halls with her amazing new haircut, tight black top and low jeans. But of course, the new confident Barbie didn't last. The next day she was back to her neurotic self, back in Scrubs, the way she belonged. Somehow I preferred her that way.

I stalk into the staff room, and of course, there she is. She is asleep on the sofa. She looks so beautiful. Although she appears to be having a bit of trouble with her bangs, I think, amused. They keeps falling into her face, and she brushes them away, but they fall back. I sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa and push back he bangs for her. This wakes her up, and she sees me staring at her with a pathetic gentle expression on my face. I straighten so quickly she jumps and blinks like a startled doe. God, she's so beautiful, even when she's sleepy.

"Ah. I thought you were dead, and I was happy. I can now see that this is not the case."

She sits up and stares into her lap. I can practically see her building up defences that won't allow any rant of mine to hurt her. Of course, these defences never work.

"Now get back to work before you could become so goddamn useless that you simply evaporate!!"

I can see her eyes watering, but she only says "Yes sir." and runs away. We (me, her and the one Kelso's always with – Tim?) all know that she's not going back to work, because we all know that she doesn't go on call for another forty minutes. I know exactly where she's going. The same place she always does to cry – the custodial closet.

I storm after her.


	2. Two

I ripped open the custodial closet door and she jumped in fear.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just getting…erm, this cloth, and I, erm," she sighed. "I'll go back to work now,"

The door burst open and Dr Wen was there.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said brightly. "Just after a mop! Bit of a drastic blood spill on the floor!" he sidled into the closet and I was forced to stand very close to Barbie. Only a couple more millimeters and our lips would meet…

"I'll be off then!" Dr Wen said, and he strolled off back to the OR. I didn't move. Barbie's pupils were dilated in fear and she was shaking. I could feel her. I was so close I could smell her hair...

I could tell that she wanted to move away from me but I wouldn't let her. She tried to sidestep me.

I grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall.

"Not on your life, sport."

"I told you, I'm sorry, I have to go see Miss Timmons!" she said. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Barbie! Look at me." I bellowed.

She reluctantly dragged up her baby blues to meet mine. The door burst open again and the janitor ambled in.

He only muttered "Polish." and reached behind my head. He was slightly larger than Dr Wen so I was forced even closer to Barbie. If she simply turned her head now, we'd be kissing. I tilted my head ever so slightly. She tilted hers the other way, but I think that was so she didn't have to be near me. However, that wasn't a choice that he had considering that I still had her arms pinned against the wall. She wriggled as she had a bleach bottle in her back. She moved about a quarter of a millimeter away from the wall and our lips brushed.

I almost died.

Again, the door slammed open and there was JD. I was so shocked to see Gloria that I let go of Barbie's arms.

"Hey Elliot! I heard Dr Cox was nasty to you in the staff room and I-" only then did he seem to notice my presence. I turned back to Barbie and looked her firmly in the eyes. She looked like a terrified rabbit. Now realizing that her arms were free, she scooted past me. After Gloria staring at me for a few seconds, he left too.


	3. Three

I was so angry at Newbie for ruining my almost-kiss with Barbie.

I had followed her out of the closet but she must have ran after I saw her, because there was no sign of her.

Which left me where I was now. At the nurse's station, checking her patients.

"So when are you going to tell Elliot that you like her?" floated into my left ear. I turned furiously and glared at Carla.

"Well come on! You trapped her in a closet – oh yeah, Bambi talks – and now you're checking her patients' charts so you know where she is? Hardly the signs of someone who hates someone."

"For your INFORMATION, I was checking her orders for her PATIENTS. You know, the whole reason we're in this hellhole?!" I roared.

It wasn't true, not a word of it, and Carla knew. But she just smiled knowingly and ran after Gandhi, who hadn't noticed her at the nurse's station. Back to the charts. Barbie only had two patients at the moment, and it was most likely that she would be in room 117, as she had just ordered penicillin for the patient in 223. I strolled in that direction.

I passed Snoop Dog resident. He really was quite tall. I had never quite noticed it before. Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde from behind him.

"Snoop Dog resident! Remain where you are!" I ordered. He did, and Barbie crashed into him as she kept walking when he stopped moving. She stared at the wall.

"Barbie!" I called and whistled. Of course she didn't want to follow me, but she was too scared not to. I started walking in the general direction of her next patient's room, but at the last minute I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"What are you doing?!" she said, looking around wildly and blowing her bangs out of her face. I stepped closer to her. She stepped back. I stepped closer still. She stepped back against the wall. Again, she was trapped. In my head, I searched for words to say to her. A reason that I'd dragged her from work to a deserted room and trapped her in there, maybe. I couldn't think of anything.

I grabbed her head and pulled it towards mine. She struggled against the kiss at first, but after a couple of seconds she sighed and leaned into me. After a few more seconds she pulled away.

"Fuck you."

God, I love strong women. I grabbed her again, this time by the arms. She was taken by surprise and I took that as my cue to slip my tongue into her mouth. She stopped fighting it and joined the kiss. After about ten minutes of kissing she spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate you," I simply replied.

Her face fell.

"But unfortunately for me," I continued. "Unfortunately for me, I love you. I have done for quite some time now, you insufferable woman." I kissed her gently.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
